The Golden Alice
by XxXMori-ChanXxX
Summary: In a separate world, powerful people named alices are born. Rin is an average girl. Except she's an alice herself. NOT BASED OFF OF ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE!
1. The Beginning

Yay! My First Vocaloid Story!! This was inspired by this video I saw on youtube. (Link in my profile) R&R Please!

Golden Alice

Narrator's P.O.V

In a separate world, human like beings live with amazing powers controlled by their own voices. For millennia, these beings have tried their best to protect the world from the darkness that lurk in human souls. 'What do we call these marvelous beings?' you ask me, well these creatures have named themselves…

Alice.

Alices have stopped many terrible things from happening by just a song into a dark human's head. Such a song relaxes the soul into internal peace. However, some alices have realized how their powers can be used for their advantage. They possess a human's mind or create monsters to do their bidding, causing many of the dark things in history to happen. But, there is one who can stop all of the madness, an alice more powerful than every other one in existence. What they have named this single alice…

They have named it the Golden Alice.

The Golden Alice is chosen every 2,000 by a superior being. What is this superior being? Not even the Alices know exactly what it is. But they follow its directions exactly, for nothing has gone wrong.

Now…2,000 years have passed since the last golden alice, and a new one is about to be born.

_Separate World _

A young woman with marched into a royalty room, where a blue haired man sat in the throne yards away from her. The young woman had long yellow hair, in a ponytail to the side of her head. She wore a long black dress that hung down to her knees.

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!!!"

The blue haired man wearing a blue scarf around his neck looked up at her in confusion.

"What explanation do you need dear lady Neru?"

The woman named Neru stomped to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his long coat,

"WHY IS IT THAT I WAS NOT CHOSEN FOR THE DUTY AS GOLDEN ALICE!?"

The man sighed; the superior being had told him that the golden alice didn't even live in this world.

"That's because, Lady Neru, the superior being has chosen a half-breed that lives in the human world."

Neru gasped, half-breeds were hardly heard of and frowned upon. "HOW CAN A HALF-BREED BE CHOSEN OVER ROYALTY?" She shouted, "IT MAKES NO SENSE, KAITO!"

"The superior being knows all Lady Neru. We mustn't question it." Kaito spoke gently, almost as if he was used to this kind of thing. Neru let go of Kaito, noticing how calm he was.

"Is…there a way for me to become the new golden alice?" she asked.

"I'm afraid there is not."

"There has to be a way…"

"There isn't one that we know of Lady Neru."

"Does this filthy half-breed even know?"

"She doesn't even know about alices."

"Is she at least protected?"

"We've sent two of our best bodyguards a week ago to care for her until she can control her powers."

"Hmph, she won't hold that title for very long. Especially with the rumor of a monster from an evil alice planning to attack the human world tomorrow. She'll be gone in an instant. Good Night, Kaito."

"G-good Night, Lady Neru."

Neru exited the throne room, leaving a thoughtful Kaito in the room.

"Exactly, what am I to do with her?"

_Next Day in the Human World_

Rin's P.O.V

I woke up to a loud bell ringing in my ear. "AH CRAP!" I shouted. Stupid alarm clock, I was having such a great dream too! You know those dreams where you see your dream guy in a magical wonderland, and it's just you two alone…IT WAS HELLA LOT BETTER THAN THAT! What was the dream? Sorry folks but I keep those things to myself. So why does school have to exist? I wish anything; ANYTHING can happen so that I don't have to go to school. Even if some random monster shows up and chases me for some weird reason.

I. DON'T. CARE!

After the whole getting dressed thing and the toast, (Yum, that horribly burnt toast.) I dashed out the door to head out for school. Wonderful day it is…especially for being trapped in a giant cage with people you absolutely _**hate**_. Can't you tell I love school so much? I just had a rant, aren't you happy? Anyways, I ran out the door. Can't say bye to them… you see, unlike you kids out there, my parents can actually believe I can take care of myself. So when I asked if I could move out about…a month ago? They were cool with it. Screw the fact that I'm only 14! Back to where I was, ahem, I ran out the door, down the street and I saw something the average human doesn't see. It was a huge, and I mean HUGE, red monster. It was looking dead at me. This is a joke right? Is this about when I was talking about a giant monster chasing me? I WAS KIDDING!!!

"**ALLLIIIIICEEEE!"**It roared. What? Who's Alice?

Screaming and running took place, as expected. It started to stomp toward me and I ran.

It was after me…but my name's not Alice. Is this one of those creepy things in anime when there's a monster who was once human, and some chick he loved betrayed him, and later on there's another girl who looks like the chick who betrayed him?

Goody.

So I'm still running, and stupid me ran into an alley way. That monster thing followed me so I'm trapped. There's only one thing to do, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could. **"ROOOOOAAAARRR!" **It roared again, this time I noticed its sharp teeth and horrible breath. Its head lunged toward me. I shut my eyes shut and turned. It felt like I was being lifted off the ground. Is this what the afterlife like? I opened my eyes and saw a boy, he looked just like me. Blond hair, blue eyes, heck you could say we were twins. His head was up as if we were taking me somewhere. "Am I dead?" I had to ask. The boy looked down at me. Then he blinked a couple of times like he was confused. Are you kidding me? "No, Miss Rin, not at all!" He told me, his voice was cute. It sounded so innocent.

Wait, HOW DID HE KNOW MY NAME?!

I have no clue what's going on but I have to trust this boy. I just know it! I looked forward to see we were hopping building top to building top while he was holding me bridal style. I blushed and looked back up at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"Now's not the time, Miss Rin."

"No seriously. Do you know me?"

"…Not exactly."

"Can you tell me what the heck's going on?!?"

"I'll tell you later."

"What about school?"

"You don't mind skipping a day do you?"

"No."

"Well hang on tight Miss Rin!"

At that moment, my arms wrapped around his neck, I blushed a bit more. I heard him humming a song, it was so soothing…I didn't know why but I felt so sleepy. My eyes slowly drooped, and I fell into a somehow peaceful slumber.


	2. Getting Acquainted

Thanks to OnigiRimi (The one who encouraged me to do this in the first place), and everyone else who has favorited or reviewed! NEXT CHAPTER GO!

The Golden Alice: Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V

"Miss Rin? Miss Rin?"

I opened my eyes; I was back at my house? But, when…where…what the!? Oh, must have been a dream. But that boy was cute.

…

THE BOY IS RIGHT THERE!

I jumped out of my bed, grabbed my secret weapon, Mr. Homerun. How's that folks?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? WHO ARE YOU?!" I held up my friend up in the air, ready to strike. The boy freaked, backing up to a wall.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD MISS RIN?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAVE I GONE MAD?!"

"I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND I GET BEATEN WITH THAT THING?!"

…

"IT WAS PROBABLY SOME HALLUCINATION YOU SOMEHOW MADE IN MY BRAIN! YOU PROBABLY MADE THAT ALL UP TO MAKE ME THINK YOU WERE MY SAVIOR! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME AREN'T YOU?"

…

…

…

Awkward silence here…

…

…Processing…

…

"What? I would never! I mean- it's not like you aren't pretty. You're actually more beautiful than I thought you were. It's just that-um…" He stuttered.

I was staring at him, I felt heat emitting from my face. Damn him and his compliments. But for real now, who is this boy anyway? What's going on again? I can't keep track! I started to scratch my head. Obviously, Mr. Homerun was put down for a bit. The boy stood up for a bit, that's when I took a good look at him. He was wearing clothes like he went to my school. Funny thing about that, I've never seen him at the school before. What is he a transfer student? It's best to ask him right?

"So who are you anyway?" I asked grabbing an orange juice box out the refrigerator.

"Can I have one too?"

"NO! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

He jumped a bit, before clearing his throat (Oh how I hate that sound!) I cringed a bit.

"My name is Len, and I'm an Alice."

"You're an Alice?"

"Indeed Miss Rin!"

"You really need to stop sounding so…what's the word?"

"Intelligent?"

"No! No! No! Um…what was it…um…"

"Do you just want me to explain-?"

"FORMAL! That's right! Stop sounding so formal!"

"Okay…" He looked at me like I was a freak of nature. Talk about hypocrite.

"Anyway as I was explaining Miss Rin.-"

"There you go sounding all formal again, I'm not going to listen to you if sound formal."

"I am what you call an Alice…"

Okay can I skip this? It's long and boring and unexciting. Can I just give you a summary? Too bad, I'm giving one anyway. So Len tells me about a supernatural human race that can sing really well and have magical powers. That's how he got rid of the monster thing that was chasing me. They follow this superior being that supposedly knows all. Then how there is a really strong one called the golden alice… wait. You should probably know about that part.

"There is a really powerful one called the Golden Alice who is chosen every 2,000 years." Len said in excitement, good for him.

"Okay, so who is this Golden Alice?"

"That would be you. Miss Rin."

I spit out the orange juice I was drinking and laughed while rolling all over the floor. Yeah right! Like I could be the Golden Alice!

"Stop laughing Miss Rin! This is a serious matter!" Len shouted, again he sounded so cute!

"But...I'm…not…the…Golden…Alice!" I threw in between laughs.

"YES YOU ARE!"

I immediately stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! You are definitely!"

"Why do I believe you?"

"That is because part of you actually trusts me."

He was right too. Why did I trust him already? It might be because he's attractive…damn these hormones of mine. Plus, he did save my life. So how am I supposed to thank him exactly?

Let's see…um

_Rin's List of Thank you gifts_

_Give him candy and kick him out the house._

_Response: No…for some reason that feels cruel._

_Hug him tight and kiss him smack dab on the lips_

_Response: WHAT?! No way! I absolutely refuse! _

_Let him live with me until whatever is going on is over with._

_Response: That's my last and only choice…it'll have to do._

"Alright, Len I've made a decision." I spoke up; he looked at me with questioning eyes. I sighed, "I've decided to let you stay here. Until all of this crap is over with, you'll have to teach me my powers, and all that stuff. But if you're lying to me…I swear I will break my foot so far up your-."

"I promise Miss Rin!" He flung his hands up a bit and covered his mouth; he's getting the hang of it already. "I will teach you your powers the best I can!" He smiled.

"Don't get all pushy over it. We start in a week. I can't believe it until I see this 'Alice' stuff."

"Yes, Miss Rin. I _will_ prove it to you"

Ah, he's determined huh? We'll see about that in a week…


	3. Meeting Miku

**_Chapter 3 is up! Yay! So...Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. That makes me happy. So let's continue shall we? Chapter 3 go! _**

**_And by the way. I don't own vocaloid. I don't even have a vocaloid, as much as I would want one. ;)_**

Golden Alice: Chapter 3

Rin's P.O.V

There he is…he's reading his book…

What book is he reading anyway? It better not be what I think it is.

Nah, Len's not that type of guy. I've noticed he's quite innocent over the past 3 days. I mean, he always knocks before opening the door. He actually says 'please', he apologizes whenever he makes a mistake; seriously this guy is a real good guy. I really don't know why I'm saying this so early in the game. But, my pranks have not been working on him. You know those tricks older siblings play on their younger siblings? Yeah, I've tried everyone in the book.

HE CAN'T BE TRICKED! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Maybe I can try to… "Seduce" him…

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!?!

So I bet you're asking right now. 'What about the powers and stuff?' Len has not proven anything to me yet. So, I still don't believe this. I don't know anything about his family or anything. So I can ask right? I have a full right to ask. Oh crap, he's staring at me. Oh CRAP, he's getting up. OH CRAP, he's walking to me!

"Miss Rin? Is something wrong? You were staring at me."

"W-was I? I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Say, Len?"

"Yes?"

"Why did volunteer to become a bodyguard for me?"

"I did it mainly to get away from my oldest sister."

Wow. Len's HARSH! He said it so bluntly. DAAAAAAAMN.

"W-why?" I had to ask.

"She… had some issues to work out…" He coughed. I don't understand.

"So you two had a fight or somethin'?"

"…Not exactly." That was the same way he said it when we first met. Kind of funny actually…

"So what happened?"

"Can we leave this alone for now?"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's personal."

Aha, personal stuff. That didn't seem to mean anything when HE READ MY DIARY!!

Calm down Rin, Len's just curious is all; he wants to know about me. So why can't I know about him? I look at the book he's holding.

Yellow with black lacing, smiley face stickers on the front, and a picture of me when I was 7 with …

HE'S READING MY DIARY AGAIN!

"YOU BASTARD!!" I lunge after him with my arms out front so I can choke him to death!

_Ding Dong…_

And the bell rings. Len was saved by the damn bell. I dashed to the door and opened it quickly. What I saw was a girl with two long ponytails; she wore a school outfit like mine except it was blue…

Or was it green? I can't really tellso let's go with teal shall we?

"Is Len here?"

What? She's asking for Len? So what does he already have a girlfriend or something?!?

Actually, for some reason that actually hurt a bit…

"Who are you?" I stared at her blankly.

"My name is Miku! I'm Len's sister! And you must be the golden-."

I covered her mouth in an instant and dragged her in my house.

"Len! You're sister's here!" I shouted while closing the door.

I saw him slowly peek around the corner, as if he was hoping it was someone else. When he looked at his sister, he sighed in relief.

"Ah! Miku!" He smiled. So that isn't the sister he was talking about earlier.

"LEN-LEN!" Miku jumped and tackled him onto the floor.

Len-Len…he has a nickname…and it's…Len-Len…

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" I started to laugh hard! LEN-LEN!! That has to be the greatest nickname I've ever heard! "LEN-LEN!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing even harder.

I heard humming from Len. It sounded so pretty, I smiled, and what was I laughing about again?

I seriously can't remember…

"Miku, do us a favor and never call me that ever again."

"Call who that what now huh?"

Len and Miku looked at me and chuckled. What's so funny? What happened? Len crouched down to my level and came close to my face. His nose touching mine…I blushed hard.

He moved toward my ear and whispered softly.

"By the way Rin, we start training tomorrow."

I get it! He beat me at my own game. Plus, he made fun of me for a few days ago… wait.

"Len? Can you read minds?"

"I've developed that ability…yes. And I heard your thoughts about "Seducing" me."

AH! I feel so…violated…

"BUT IT WAS FOR A JOKE! I WAS KIDDING!"

_Separate World_

Narrator's P.O.V

Neru walked down the long hallway from her room. A sad frown was placed when from when she viewed of the Golden Alice's bodyguards. "Why did they send him?" Kaito walked past her and noticed her miserable frown. "Lady Neru? What is the matter?" He asked.

"I saw the list a while ago; I can't say I'm pleased."

"Is it because of him, Lady Neru? You know he volunteered himself for the job, and I believe he can do it."

"Is…that so? Kaito, you know full and well that-."

"Lady Neru, I'm sure that he positive he's not the right one for you."

"Is it because…he's my brother?" Neru looked at him with eyes that automatically made you feel bad for her. Kaito gulped, he wasn't normal for Neru to give him those heartbreaking eyes. Kaito gently patted Neru on her head.

"I'm very sorry, Lady Neru."


	4. Rin vs Neru

**_Here's the next chapter! Hopefully you'll like it! Review plz! _**

Golden Alice Chapter 4:

Len's P.O.V

"Concentrate more on your energy."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"That was way too much, Miss Rin."

"YA THINK?! I NEARLY BURNED MY DAMN FACE OFF!"

"Stop shouting please, Miss Rin."

"Then why do you keep talking to me so formal? You stopped once a week ago!"

I sighed, what is wrong with this girl? She holds grudges, attempts to beat me…a LOT. I wonder if she even knows that her mother is an alice? Since she doesn't know about any of the alices, I guess not. Miss Rin turned her head to me and we made a deep eye contact.

"That was to mess with you; you were the one think of seducing me. Not like you could anyways."

I took a bite out of a banana that I had. I've really grown an addiction to these things. This was my 4th one today.

"Hey! I told you I was joking… and was that a joke about my small boobs?"

I nearly choked on my banana and started to cough. Miss Rin looked at me with an evil stare.

"I see how you are." She huffed and looked at her watch. "I hope you die from that banana."

"HEY LEN! RIN! COME ON AND GO TO BED! WE'VE GOT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING!" Miku shouts from the window. "Finally, I'm tired." I heard beside me before something warm grasped my hand. Miss Rin was holding my hand tightly, like she really didn't mean it. Her hand was so…warm.

"Well, Len…" She looked down so I couldn't see her face, "I guess we have to go to bed now." She looked back up at me with an unfamiliar face. Her eyes sparkled and she was smiling at me. I was caught off guard with that look and I felt heat on my face.

"G-good night Miss Rin."

"Good night Len, and by the way…"

"What is it?"

"Please, call me Rin. We're friends right?"

"R-right."

Rin smiled again and ran inside. I should go to bed too.

Rin's P.O.V

Maybe taking Len and Miku in my house was a good idea after all. Even though they have only been here for a week or two, it feels like we've known each other forever! I guess I was so lonely and didn't realize it. I dashed up the stairs to my room and quickly switched to my pajamas and jumped into bed. Of course now that I think about it. When I wake up…I'll have to go to school again.

DAMMIT!

My smile and dropped to a frown in an instant once I thought of it. My mind started to ask many questions.

Why is Len trying distant to his other sister (as he explained to me)?

Am I supposed to be a leader to these Alices?

Why do I feel so close to Len anyways?

Who is that opening my window?

I stared at the window as it slid open wide and strands of long yellow hair flew in and soon a body followed. It was a girl; she looked older than me but not by much. She wore what looked like a black body suit that covered all over her body and her neck, her side ponytail dangled down to her high boots.

"Are you the one they call…Rin Kagamine?"

"Who are you?"

"Answer my question!" I flinched at her stern voice.

"W-who are-?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTION OR DO I HAVE TO BURN YOU TO A CRISP?"

I flinched even more. I looked into her yellow eyes; I don't even know who this chick is and she's threaten to kill me! I stayed quiet. Do you really think I'm going to tell her who I am? My body started to shake at the anger I could see in her eyes.

"Fine…have it your way then."

She raised her hand and I could feel the massive heat from it. Fire shot up in front of my face.

"AHH!" I screamed and ran to my closet.

"Don't run from me!" She jumped across the room. I quickly grabbed and smacked her across the face with it. She flew across the room and hit the wall.

"Ouch! That actually hurt a bit." I stiffened as she gave me an evil smirk.

"Go away!!" I shouted holding higher in the air, ready to strike when the time was right. My attacker stood up and was in my face before I could even notice and snatched the bat out of my hands. I punched her, kicked her, each blow had an effect on her, but she kept coming until she got close enough and pinned me to the wall. I struggled, frightened at the look on her face,

"L-LET ME GO!!" I cried out. She found my fear chuckled softly.

"Don't worry," she spoke, "This will be over quicker than you'll think."

I could feel the heat from her hands increase. Now…it's…hard to breathe…help…someone…anyone…help…me…

…everything's…so...blurry.

Narrator's P.O.V

"LEN!!!" Rin managed gasped out. Rin's attacker had instantly stopped when Len's name was called out. She let go of Rin and stared deep into her eyes.

"So, you are her then." The attacker whispered softly. Rin coughed harshly, her hands wrapped around her neck.

"Kagamine, you're going to regret having your position…You don't even deserve it." Rin's eyes shot up at the girl who stood before her.

"You…you're an Alice aren't you?" Rin had asked the girl. Thumps were heard outside of the door.

"RIN! ARE YOU-?"

Len ran in on Rin and the mysterious girl. Shock overcame Len when he saw the girl's face.

"Neru!"

"Len? You know her?"

Neru turned to Len. Her expression changed from hatred to a relaxed look.

"There you are Len!" She smiled and hugged Len, "I've felt so lonely without you!"

Rin stared at the scene before her. Wondering what in the world just happened. Len pushed Neru off of him quickly with an odd look on his face. Rin sat and thought to herself.

Rin's P.O.V

Who is this Neru anyway? How in the hell did she get into my house? How does she know Len? What's that look on his face? Is that, discomfort? I stood up and grabbed Len's hand. He blinked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Come with me for a little chat." I turn to Neru. "As for you, stay here." Neru huffed at me.

"Like you can tell me what to do, if it wasn't for the fact that you know Len, you'd be dead!"

I shoved Len out the door and slammed it. When we got far enough from the door, I spun him around to me.

"Who the hell was that?!" I shouted,

"That was Neru." He contently answered. I slapped him on his head.

"I caught that stupid! I meant how do you know her?" Len turned his head away from me.

"She's…my other sister."

"You mean the one you wanted to get away from?" Len nodded, then he glanced up and I heard a slight sound escape his throat.

"Len? What's the matter?" He moved closer to my ear, and whispered,

"Whatever you do, don't slap me."

What? What does he mean by that? One of his hands touched my shoulder, while the other cupped my chin. What is he doing? Len leaned closer and closer until our lips met in an awkward moment. My eyes shot open, confused at why he was kissing me. Yet, I kissed back. Why? I really couldn't tell you…

Len pulled back and looked in my eyes, surprised that I kissed back. We were on the same boat. I looked back and saw Neru run back into my room. Did she see us kiss? I blushed at the mere thought. Where is Miku during all of this anyway?

I turned back to Len. Silence filled the hallway, neither of us knew what to say to the other, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Neither of us spat or wiped our lips, not even stuck our tongues out at each other.

"W-we s-should go to b-bed." Len stuttered,

"Y-yeah and we can't tell a single soul about that." I blushed even more and looked down. "Good Night."

I walked back to my room, and looked around. The room was empty.

**_Next chapter: Rin, Len and Miku go to school._**


	5. Realization,Awkwardness, and School

_**Thank you to those who reviewed! I hope this chapter's good too!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, I wish I did though. ;P_**

Golden Alice: Chapter 5

Rin's P.O.V

I stared at the ceiling. I couldn't close my eyes or anything. My mind wandered on that one kiss.

That one unexpected kiss…

I really need some sleep. I grabbed my pillow and shoved it in my face. My mind repeated that scene over and over again. Why did I kiss back anyway? Holy crap tomorrow is going to be awkward! I can't stand it. Maybe if I think of a story.

Even better, my music box! I smiled. Len gave me this music bo-

Yeeeeaaaah, this won't help…but I gotta try at least!

I stood up and walked to a yellow box with oranges painted on it, it sat on my dresser.

'Use this whenever something's troubling you.' Len's voice echoed in my mind. I gently raised the box and turned the knob at the bottom, making cranking sounds. The box opened and started to sing a song that sounded familiar. I started to silently sing along while I lay back down in my bed.

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto  
dekibae o iu nara _

_kiseki_

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai  
sore wa kokoro to iu puroguramu_

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi  
hitori de nokosareta  
kiseki no robotto wa negau_

_shiritai ano hito ga  
inochi no owari made  
watashi ni tsukutteta  
_The song slowed down, near the end of the time limit the song would play, my eyes drooped and closed while I sung that last word, that made me realize something very important… that I've actually fell in love with Len, and so quickly. A soft smile crept across my face, along with blush among my cheeks.

"kokoro"

~Next Morning at school~

Oh

_**THUMP**_

This

_**THUMP**_

Is

_**THUMP **_

Lovely!

_**THUMP**_

In case you haven't noticed

_**THUMP**_

I'm banging my head on the desk

_**THUMP**_

"Um…R-rin? Is s-something t-the m-m-matter?" I look up to see Miku with a worried look on her face. I take a deep breath and looked at her

"Miku, I've never seen a boy glomped by so many girls in a lifetime."

I pointed over to the female pile stacked in the corner. "I mean as soon as the boy walking in the door he get tackled by like 15 girls! All of them screaming 'LEEEEEEEN!'" A slight hint of jealousy could be heard if you actually listened.

_**THUMP**_

Miku patted my back, such a trooper actually dealing with me.

"ah ha. Hehe. " I quickly rose my head up to see a brown haired lady wearing a red outfit. I blankly look at her and see her smirking. She was observing a red haired girl with green eyes, blushing and trembling. In her hands was something white, a slight corner sticking out.

Wait, that's Mikoto isn't it? She's one of the school cheerleaders. She's the captain now that I think about it, and we used to be best friends, but that friendship tore apart about a year ago. She hates my guts now for some reason…

"Rin? Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah I'm fine. I'm worried about Len though, that pile's been there for over five minutes. Even the teacher's in there." I sighed, is this really what my school life will be like for as long as Len and Miku are in my life?

After School

Narrative P.O.V

The girl named Mikoto walked down the hallway with determination.

'This time for sure I'll get give this letter to him! I'm positive!' She thought while smiling brightly.

"Len, are you sure?" Mikoto stopped in her tracks at a corner and took a slight peek. Her green eyes saw her enemy, Rin Kagamine, and her crush Len Hatsune. She stayed silent, spying on the two blonde people.

"I'm positive! I don't like any of those girls I promise!"

"Okay then. It's just that I don't want some random chick to show up at my house, screaming her damn head off with 'STAY AWAY FROM MY LENNY-KINS!' or 'YOU HOME-WREKIN' BITCH!' or maybe even, 'WHAT DA HELL ARE YOU DOIN' WIT' MA BABY DADDY!' some sort of messed up crap like that."

"You watch too much _Cheaters _Rin. Come on, Miku's waiting for us" The two walked away, arms linked, leaving behind a devastated Mikoto.

'He's…with…Rin…Kagamine?! I don't believe it.' She looked at the letter in her hands before ripping it into shreds and running away. 'Why does this keep happening to me?'

Suddenly, she bumped into something, not even bothering looking up at what she hit.

"Awww…is someone upset?"

Mikoto lifted her head to see a brown haired woman with a red uniform.

"W-who are you? Why is my business any of yours?" Mikoto huffed.

"Well I'm Meiko, and from the tears, and the look of frustration on your face, you've just had your heart broken. Well I think I can help you with that."

"What? Why do you even ca-" Mikoto was cut off by a nameless tune whispered in her ear, her pupils disappeared and she was suddenly in a hypnotic state.

"Now…what will you do? AHA! You will have your wrath against the person at fault!" Meiko snapped her fingers.

The hypnotized girl jumped and stood up to her feet. "Rin Kagamine…you will never bring pain in my heart ever again!" Meiko smirked devilishly; she hit the jackpot without even trying. 'Ah, so the Golden Alice is her target. This'll be interesting to watch.'

Next Day at school

Len's P.O.V

I'm so lucky; I've got the perfect seat. The one seat right next to the window, Miku and Rin are right there and the only ones close enough to hear me. Of course, now that I think about it, I'm not very lucky at all. Girls keep following me everywhere, I get tackled somewhere every day.

At least Miku and Rin are somewhat sane.

Miku has to be sane, after all she's my sister right?

Rin… she's somewhat sane. Even though things are still awkward between us, but only a little.

Speaking of her, from the corner of my eye I see she's staring at me… I wonder what's going through that head of hers.

'Len…he's such an amazing guy…I mean, he's sweet, and thoughtful too. I'm really glad, that my first kiss was with a guy like him…'

I turned my head to the window and blushed. I really meant to hug her, not kiss her. Trust me, having your oldest sister in love with you, the youngest sibling, is whole lot harder than it sounds. So when she walked out of Rin's room and was watching us, I had to do something. Sadly, that was to break her heart. So when I was planning on hugging Rin and whispering something flirty in her ear, something pulled me to kiss her instead.

At least, she accepted it. Because that was my first kiss too…

I look at the old teacher in front of the room.

I'm scared of her… I think she has forbidden feelings for me…

Ewwwww. She's like 20 years older than me (In human years).

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Finally school's over! I stood up, and walked out the door until a loud slam echoed the room. I turned to see a red haired girl slammed her hand on Rin's desk.

"Tonight…I want you to meet me at this school. Bring no one."

_**YES! Bringing in some Action! Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. If not, I'll try to do better. Also, RIN SANG KOKORO! Sweet…**_

_**Next Chapter: Rin's REAL first battle.**_


	6. Rin vs Mikoto: Rin's REAL First Battle

**_Chapter 6 is up! Thanks to those who reviewed!_**

Golden Alice: Chapter 6

Miku's P.O.V

Man, this week was awkward. Rin was all daydreamy like. She was just out of it. Len has changed a lot since our experience. Of course I've noticed that Rin and Len have been very close lately.

Perhaps, romance is blossoming throughout the dense air?

I can see it. But Neru, she's not going to handle it well. We're royalty! Half-breeds are usually frowned upon. Neru is supercilious; she hates the crap out of half-breeds!

…oh no… Rin doesn't know we're royalty does she? That can cause havoc. Considering on a conversation her, Len, and I had a while ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Narrator's P.O.V_  
_"So do you guys have like royalty or somethin'?" Rin questioned sipping on an orange soda. Len and Miku glanced at each other._

"_Yeah. We do." Len answered._

"_So, you got kings? Queens? Princes? Princesses? What?"_

"_C-currently, we are under rule of three. The oldest one is a princess. The middle one is also a princess, and the youngest is a prince. All teenagers like us." Miku explained. Rin smirked, she was enjoying the thought of a whole race led by three teenagers._

"_It must suck though; those kids are probably very, VERY spoiled. Especially the prince, he's the youngest. Personally, I want nothing to do with royalty. It's all stupid. They think they're above everyone else, but in truth, they aren't any different than the so called peasants." Rin folded her arms to put emphasis on her words, but then resumed drinking her soda._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Miku's P.O.V

Oh boy, if only I had a leek to chew on right now. But I'm working on my homework, and I'm full from dinner. I hate human school, like Rin warned me I would. Sigh, maybe some evil alice will destroy the school or something. One can only dream…

Len's P.O.V

I'm waiting in front of the house, arms folded, nearly falling asleep from boredom. After seeing the look on Rin's face while we were walking home, I know she's going to try and sneak out of the house and go to the school. So there's nothing else to do but wait.

The door slowly creaked open, and a silent Rin peeks her head out and glances around. Not noticing me, she silently closed the door and tried to make a dash for it.

"Going somewhere, Rin?" She jumped and turned to look at me.

"L-Len! B-but how did you-?

"I was there when Mikoto called you out. Knowing that look in your eye when it happened, you knew you were going to go. And so did I." I smirked. Rin huffed at me.

"So you're going to stop me right? Is that why you're here?"

"Whether you go or not is up to you. I'm just warning you…some alice is probably after you." She shivered, must of forgotten that she's the golden alice.

"O-okay…"

"Do you mind explaining the main reason you're going?"

"W-well…Mikoto and I used to be best friends on the cheerleading team…"

Rin was a cheerleader? I find that really hard to believe.

"You see one day, Mikoto started to hate me, I don't know why though. Our friendship ended…Maybe if I go, she'll tell me why things went sour so we can talk things out." That was reasonable. I began to think on what I should do. Mikoto said for her to show up alone…

THAT'S IT! I'll keep an eye on Rin from a distance. So when things go really bad, I'll be there to protect her!

"Go on if you're going to go. I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Training's going well after all."

"R-right." Rin turned to run off then turned back around.

"You know. Even if we do talk things out…she'll never be my best friend again." I blinked as she walked closer to me.

"Why's that?" She chuckled, suddenly her arms wrapped around me.

"Because you're my best friend silly!" She looked up at me smiling softly. She let go of me then ran off. I can still feel the heat emitting from my face. Am I really her best friend?

Rin's P.O.V

As I ran off, a weird feeling filled throughout me. Does Len really think I can handle myself? I blushed at the thought of him believing in me. The school's not that far away from my house. I dashed around the corner and BAM! There's the school, Mikoto's standing there too. I stopped at the entrance.

"It's about time you showed up, Kagamine." When did she stop calling me Rin?

"Mikoto? Why did you call me out here?" I asked gently.

"I'm here…to make sure…you are never the source of my pain…" She walked closer to me.

"Ever…again." I gasped as her hands clasped around my throat. I-is Mikoto trying to kill me?!? I try to move my hands to break the clasp.

"How dare you take Mikuo away from me, break his heart, and then take Len away from me!"

WHAT?! WHAT'S UP WITH THESE CRAZY CHICKS AND SUFFOCATING ME? AND WHY IS IT ALWAYS SOMETHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH LEN?

But now is not the time to think about that, right now I have to protect myself.

"L-len?" I whispered. "You think there's something between us?" I slightly blushed.

"I saw you with him yesterday. Of course there's something there! So let me ask once…you love him don't you?" Something in me snapped, like my heart wasn't ready to spread out to the world.

"My feelings for Len…" I moved my leg back, "IS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!" I shouted as I kicked her as hard as I could. Mikoto went flying and crashed into the school, leaving a giant hole in the entrance. HOLY CRAP! I'M LIKE MOKA!!! No I didn't freak out all excited like. I was really pissed off as I stomped over to her body and pulled her up by her collar. More rage filled into my fists as I started to punch her in the face. Over and over and over again. My rage suddenly disappeared when I took a good look in her eyes. Her pupils are gone…she's being possessed. I let her go and stood up.

"By the way Mikoto…you're right, I do love Len. Plus, Mikuo is happy with Rimi anyways." I whispered and walked away to the fence.

"So Len, are you ready to walk me home?" I asked cutely. Just as I thought, Len did follow me. I watched as he walked out in front of me and both of us smiled.

"Yeah, we should probably get home before Miku notices."

"Ever notice that Miku never knows of these situations we get into?"

"Yeah, funny isn't it?"

I chuckled. I quickly looked back when I thought I heard, 'What a pity.' I swatted it off and ran back to Len. The hilarious thing about this is, Miku once again slept through a situation.

Some bodyguard she is…

**_Yes! Chapter 6 is finally finished. And I used Rimi without her permission. But I couldn't think up anyone else at the moment. Hopefully if she's reading this she'll be okay with it._**

**_To Rimi: you can msg me if you're not okay with it._**

**_And for those who do not know Moka Akashiya are poor souls. _**

**_Next Chapter: I want you guys to review with your Ideas. Send me Ideas! plz._**

**_Oh lordy..._**


	7. The Separate World

**_Chapter 7 is up!! Thanks to MizukiKagamine for the idea of this chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! _**

Golden Alice Chapter 7

Rin's P.O.V

"What? Going to the separate world?" I questioned, Len had just brought up the idea of taking time off of school to visit the separate world. It's time off of school so without question I'll definitely go! Not only that I can actually see where Miku and Len came from, it'll be like an adventure! I think.

"Yeah! Think of it like looking up our heritage! Many have been waiting to meet you!"

"Wake up Miku. We'll go right now!"

"Right now?"

"YES RIGHT NOW!" I huffed at him. When I say now I mean now dammit! Usually. I'm not a bitch.

"Before I do that, I have an idea." Len smirked and his eyes locked onto me. What is this boy thinking anyway? He crouched down to the sleeping Miku.

"Hey Miku. Rin's got a lot of leeks if you want them." What?

"RINNY!!!" Miku glomped me and I made an embarrassing squeak. I looked at her… chick is still asleep.

"RINNY GIMME! RINNY GIMME!" She sounded like a three-year-old. I'm going to scream. If she says Rinny Gimme one more time I swear I will scream!

"RINNY GIMME!!!!"

"MIKU! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" Her eyes shot open and she looked at me. I twisted my head toward Len with a look that could kill… She saw that she was on top of me. One of her cheeks puffed out.

"What the hurk Rin?" Hurk? What's a hurk? A questioned look on my face appeared as I looked at Len. Who was just as confused as I. Miku is a confusing girl indeed.

"What's a hurk?" Len asked before I could even get the words out of my mouth.

"Oh, hehe, I'm incapable of cursing…so I end up saying things like Durk and Hurk"

Oh I got it… damn and hell. But…

"What do you say for ass?" I asked as I put my hand against the wall, supporting my weight.

"DONKEY!!!" I turned to the wall and continuously banged my head on the wall.

"So Miku. Rin and I were talking about going to the separate world. We thought you'd want to go too." Len, you are so wonderful at changing subjects, but it's not going to stop me from banging my head on the wall.

"Sweet! That saves me the trouble of talking to you guys about it tomorrow! But…Rin can't see how we get there." That managed to get me to stop.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't see!" I shouted. Len turned his head to me and walked to me. My heart started to beat faster and faster and he cupped my chin again. The memory of him kissing me replayed in my mind, making me blush deeply. Does he even know what he's doing to me?

"C-CAN WE G-GO NOW?" I stuttered even redder.

"Ohoho~! So there is something between you two!" Len and I shot our heads toward Miku.

"N-NO THERE'S NOT!" We shouted at the same time.

"Okay if you say so." Miku raised her hand and closed her eyes. A blue aura blasted out of her hand and suddenly we're somewhere else. Huh? This place is a whole lot different than I thought…it's very very fancy. I take a look around and see a red carpet leading to a throne. Wait a minute. A throne? I'm in a throne room! This means I'm in the separate world's kingdom!

I was at least expecting like to be on the streets. Of course…I wouldn't want to be in the streets in my pajamas…an orange tanktop and those super saggy bottoms. Hehehe…

I don't know which is worse.

"Home sweet home." I heard Len whisper to himself.

"Really? This is your home?" I shot my head toward him in surprise. I could have sworn I saw him jump a bit, but I was distracted by a blue haired man with a scarf around his neck who walked into the room. The man observed the room then our eyes met. It was one of those awkward stares until the man stared to look at what I was wearing.

"H-hello?" The man finally opened his mouth.

"Hi?" I replied with a big quick 'I don't know what to do' smile. "Who are you?" The blue haired man observed me some more, looking at every single last part of my body.

Every single last part of my body…

Looking at me from head to toe…

As in my face, my chest, my thighs, sure there's nothing there…but he's still looking dammit… suddenly I crashed under the pressure of this man who seems to be in his twenties looking at me.

"YOU CRAZY PSYCHOPATHIC PEDO!" those four words flew out of my mouth without warning and I slapped him. Pretty damn hard too.

"R-RIN!" Miku shrieked, "Oh my…Kaito are you alright?" She ran to this so called Kaito and crouched down to him.

"L-lady M-miku?" Lady? Why is he calling her lady?

"Sheesh, Rin smacked you hard didn't she?"

"R-Rin?"

"Yeah, Rin." NO! MIKU! DON'T TELL HIM MY NAME!!! NO! NO! NO! NONONONONNOOO!!!

In the middle of my panic, Len crouched in front of me and stared with a 'what the hell?' face.

"Shut up, Len!"

"M-master Len?" Master? WHAT THE FU-?

"It's been a while, Kaito." Len answered him, still staring at me.

"So that must be the golden alice with you two. My sincere apologies." Kaito walked up to me and held my hand up to his lips; he was going to kiss it. That is until I smacked him again.

"DON'T YOU DARE KISS MY HAND!" Kaito looked questioned at Len who had a smirk of victory. Just what is he so victorious about anyway?

"My apologies once more! I did not know that Master Len was involved with the golden alice! Something like this has never happened before!" WHAT?!?! I-It's not l-like I m-mind or a-anything b-but L-Len and I t-together?! I'm happy that he thought that but at the same time…it's so embarrassing! I blushed madly and felt arms wrap around from behind me.

"You should be. Rin and I _**are**_ involved. Isn't that right, my lovely Rin?" Len held me closer.

"EH?" Oh god! We're going steady?! Since when?! Len winked at me. Gotcha! He's just messing around. It's funny at the same time it kinda hurts.

"O-of course Len!" I smiled while closing my eyes. A loud clap echoed in my ears.

"Then we must prepare things immediately!!" Kaito shot up.

"Pre-prepare what Kaito?" Miku dared to ask.

"We must set up their room of course! Also we need to reserve a private lover's bath, so whenever they need their time alone they have their own space!"

"Y-you mean Len and I are sharing a room…t-together? L-like when night comes around we'll be-"

"Alone! So you two can do your business without interruption!" My face…it's hotter than the sun right now. I've having an urge to kick the men in this room. Kaito for actually thinking this for two teens, and Len for starting this crap in the first place! I heard two more claps.

"Meiko! Gumi! Can you please come here for a minute or two?" Two maids walked in the room. The one on the left was short with green hair. But the one on the right has short brown hair and she looks like that one chick that was looking at Mikoto…'cept she's older, I've noticed.

"Yes, Kaito?" The green haired maid waited for instruction while the brown haired woman huffed.

"I need you to reserve a room and private bath for Master Len and Miss Rin." I could've sworn I saw a twinkle in both of the maid's eyes.

"Yes, Kaito whatever you say!" The green haired girl dashed out of the room quickly. The brown haired woman quickly turned and chased her.

"Wait a minute, Gumi!" She shouted.

Miku, Len, and I stared at the giant open door completely shocked at what's now going to happen. Kaito turned to Miku, and he took her hand.

"Lady Miku, how about we leave these two alone for a little while, we need to find clothes for Miss Rin."

"R-right." With that Miku and Kaito left the room and the door slammed behind them. I spin around to Len, who was still staring at the door…I think. What's going to happen now?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GET US INTO LEN?!?!"

**_That's all for this chapter_**

**_Next Chapter: A Seductive Rin? Part 1_**

**_Rin and Len: HUH?!_**


	8. A Seductive Rin? Part 1

**_Hey! Chapter 8 is finally up! Much hearts to all who reviewed! Once again I hope this chapter is good! Most likely this whole Seductive!Rin will be three parts long. _**

Golden Alice Chapter 8

A Seductive Rin? Part 1

Meiko's P.O.V

Hmmm…a room and a private bath for the prince and the half-breed. HA! What a perfect set up! Just so you know, I'm not evil, I just like messing with humans, and it just so happens that the golden alice is half-human! I take a look at Gumi, she's so excited, and she knows I'm going to want her to use her powers-which she hasn't used in years!

"Mei-Mei! Can I use my powers soon?" Gumi asks bouncing up and down. I chuckled and patted her head.

"Not yet, we gotta wait a little bit first Gumi."

"Awwww. Let's get this plan started already!" My little friend huffed at me. Kid must really want to use her powers.

Miku's P.O.V

"Oh! What about this one?" I held up a white dress with no sleeves and a couple of frills at the top, you could see sparkles. Kaito turned from one of the closets and looked at the dress.

"I really think Rin will look good in this!"

"I believe you; you've always had an excellent fashion sense, Lady Miku." Kaito smiled. I smiled back at him too! Teehee! I wonder what Rin and Len are doing right now…oh well!

"Lady Miku? Perhaps we should plan for breakfast in the morning."

"S-sure!" With that Kaito and I ran out of this…clothing room? We ran out of the clothing room talking about pancakes and sausages…yummy!

Len's P.O.V

Why do I do the things I do? Rin is screaming at me, and being honest I'm frightened… Have you ever seen an angry Rin? If not then don't say anything. Not one word! Because I've made Rin angry a lot of times and regretted every single last time. But over the past few days actually…Rin somehow makes me smile just by seeing her every day. I've never had this feeling toward anyone before… Is this…love? I-I think it is. This is a great time to realize you love somebody, when they're extremely angry with you and screaming like crazy. Actually, it's kinda cute. What was she yelling about again?

"HELLO? LEN!"

"Huh? Oh hi Rin!"

"_**SIT DOWN!**_" I did what I was told immediately.

"W-what is it, Rin?" I try to ask without showing any fear. Rin's eyes softened and she crouched down so we were face to face. I opened my mouth to speak but she put her finger over my lips.

"Don't say a word…please." Rin hung her head down slightly and bit her lip.

"Can I be honest with you for a little bit, Len?" Both of us were blushing madly.

"S-sure. What is it?" I dare to ask. Rin looked at me with those eyes, they sparkled brighter than stars.

"Len I want to…I want you to…um…I...you…DAMMIT IT'S SO HARD!"

"Rin, I need you to relax." I tried to comfort her, resting my hands on her shoulders. She tensed up a bit at first, but then she took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I want to tell you that…I…wish you wouldn't d-do things l-like that…b-because I-I really want…to be…more to you…" I blushed madly, how lucky am I?

"R-Rin…I-I"

"I'm so sorry! It just slipped out! I'm sorry!" Rin quickly stood up and dashed out of the room. I didn't even get the chance to tell her how I felt. Maybe I can talk to her later.

Rin's P.O.V

Oh my god! I can't believe I just told him how I felt about him! I feel so stupid right now! Like Len is going to like someone like me! Why would he like someone who is so rude to him and has a bad mouth like me? Hell, I'm even surprised he accepted being my best friend! I ran down the long hallway and laid my back against a wall. I've never wanted to cry so hard in my entire life. Well…I've never cried so hard in my life.

"Why did I tell him? What was I thinking? Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" I banged my head a few times. Do you know about those times when you regret everything at that moment you said something. I sighed; my sight was still blurry from all of the crying I did. I could hear footsteps from far away and they suddenly stopped.

"Lady Rin! Why are you crying?" Something touched my hand. I jumped up and quickly wiped my eyes.

"I-I'm n-not crying!"

"You look like you're crying to me!"

"GUMI!"

"It's fine Meiko, she's right though. I'm crying."

"Why are you crying anyway?"  
I explained everything to the two maids; they nodded to everything I said. They even sat next to both of my sides and gave me a wonderful massage. I felt so relaxed at their touch, I think I even heard them humming but I didn't really care.

"Now, Lady Rin." Gumi whispered in my ear. "I need you to relax okay? Just relax." I somehow relaxed even more at her soft voice.

"Your true desire…I can see it, oh wow, hehe. You'll act on it. You will get what you want."

"I…will…get…what I…" My eyes got heavy and I closed my eyes.

"want."

Len's P.O.V

Hours went by and I can't find Rin anywhere. I'm starting to worry about her. I checked everywhere I thought she would be, the kitchen, the game room, even Miku's room! Wait…I didn't even check our room yet. I think Rin calls this a facepalm moment. I ran down some hallway and ran into something.

"Master Len! Are you alright?"

"K-Kaito? Do you know where Rin is?"

"Ah yes! Miss Rin was just heading to your room! She told me to tell you she's waiting for you!"

"Oh thank you!"

"Len? What are you doing here?" I tensed up and turn to see Neru, she had a gentle smile that dropped into a frown. "Aren't you supposed to be protecting your girlfriend or something?" Anger filled her voice the further in the sentence she got.

"Y-yeah! All of us are here! I'm going to see Rin right now so…GOTTA GO!"

"WAIT! L-LEN!"

I sped out of the room. Our room is only a little bit further down the hallway. I ran into the room and slammed the door.

"Len! I've been waiting for you," I turned to see Rin lying on the giant bed, her legs were crossed and she was eating oranges in a different manner. I've never seen her act this way before.

"Rin, I wanted to talk to you. About what you said earlier…"

"Oh Len~! Don't worry about that the slightest bit!" A different tone was in her voice that I couldn't even recognize. It reminds me of that one time I watched TV in the middle of the night, this lady was on the TV talking about calling the number and she was doing all sorts of things. Maybe Rin's just trying to play around and attempt to seduce me…I still haven't forgotten about that. Rin stood up from the bed and walked up to me.

"But Rin, I-" She silenced me with her finger again.

"Just, listen. 'kay?" That's when I noticed her eyes, they accompanied her tone well. If only I knew what to expect! Rin put her hands on both sides of my face,

"R-Rin?"

"I love you, Len." She smiled brightly and got closer and closer.

"Rin, I-" before I could even finish, our lips made contact for the second time ever. I was surprised, very surprised, it was amazing. When we broke apart both of us smiled. Suddenly, I'm pinned on the bed. I have no clue what happened either. But Rin was looking at me…but something's not right here.

"Len, I wasn't planning on something like this so early, but when I met you…something was different."

"What do you mean?" I have no clue what's going on. Maybe if I just read her mind just once.

OW! All that did for me was that it gave me a massive headache!

"Len? A-are you alright?" Rin questioned.

"N-never better!" I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Maybe not tonight then." She mumbled to herself. "You should get some medicine from Miku or Kaito." She got off of on top of me and lay to the side.

"Um. T-thanks Rin." I slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Good night, Len."

"Good Night, Rin." With that I opened the doors, turned the light out, and walked out of the room. I quietly closed the doors behind me when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Gumi with the most curious look on her face.

"Master Len? Is something the matter?" She asked me,

"Do you know where Miku and Kaito are?"

"Yes, I do, if you will follow me please." I followed her to the kitchen where the chefs were writing notes down, according to what Miku was saying.

"Thank you, Gumi."

"You're welcome." She bowed and walked away. I looked back to the door and whispered quietly.

"Psst! Miku." She looked at me and I gave her a motion to come over, she then took a glance at Kaito who nodded and took over as she ran to me. If anyone could understand anything of what's going on with Rin. It would be her.

**_That's the end of this chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up sometime. I dunno. Review Plz!_**

**_Next Chapter: A Seductive Rin? Part 2_**


	9. A Seductive Rin? Part 2

**_Yes! Chapter 9 is up! I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter too! Thanks to the reviewers and thank you psychobubbles for noticing the adolescence dress._**

Golden Alice Chapter 9

A Seductive Rin? Part 2

Narrator's P.O.V

"I see." Miku nodded her head gently.

"So, do you know what's wrong?" Len scratched his head.

"She obviously wants something from you and only you. I personally don't know what it is exactly, but she wants something." Both of the teens sighed. They had to get their friend back, no matter what it took, even if it took the sacrifice of one's life. Okay maybe not. Miku bobbed her head while tapping her foot.

"I really don't know what to tell ya Len-Len."

"Didn't I say never to call me that again?"

"…that you did."

"I thought so." Len sat on the ground, thinking even harder on how to help Rin. He didn't even know what was wrong! Raising his hand over his forehead, Len realized his headache had gone away.

"It might be best if you go to sleep Len. Kaito set up a banquet tomorrow for you and Rin." Miku spoke up; putting her hands on her little brother's shoulders "We even have clothes ready for it too." Len smiled, he needed some sleep to think more on this.

"Good night, Miku."

"Night, Len-Len." A slight growl passed through the air as Len walked to his room. Miku turned and walked back into the kitchen. Both were unaware of the figure listening in on their conversation.

Neru's P.O.V

"Night, Len-Len." My sister said to my brother. I growled, just that nickname made it sound like she had claims on him. If anyone should have my darling Len, it should be me. Not Miku, not Kagamine, but me and me alone. I loved him first! My fists balled up and my teeth clenched together. I was going to stomp off, until I heard doors opening and closing. I took a peek around the corner and saw my worst enemy walking out of her room-which I heard her and Len were sharing a room together. I decided to confront my enemy. I don't care about whatever is wrong with her. I'm going to get rid of her for good.

"Kagamine!" She turned to me with a blank look on her face.

"Neru." She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "What do you want?" Both of us walked forward to the middle of the hallway, both of us were facing forward, our shoulders right next to each other.

"What makes you think you're so great?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just because you have Len's heart doesn't mean I have to accept you with open arms."

"No. But the fact that I'm the golden alice does."

"Humph! Don't start getting cocky." I folded my arms.

"Oh Neru. I now know why you don't like me. You've just made it so obvious!"

"Is that so? Prove it. Tell me then, oh mighty golden alice!"

"You're in love with Len aren't you? Isn't that why you brought him up so quickly?"

"…" I couldn't speak; sure lots of people were aware of my feelings for him, but hearing it from her mouth, with that different tone of hers…

"I thought so. But you have to remember that I love him too, and I'm sure that you know that…Big sis." I quickly spun and pinned her to the wall. She looked so calm and it made me angrier.

"Go on Neru. Both of us know you can kill me right now. So do it, kill the golden alice. See what'll happen with all of your people…and Len will never be able to forgive you." We made fierce eye contact for what seemed like forever. I let her go and she didn't make the slightest move.

"You're so lucky…that you have the things you have. You don't even deserve them…"

"Oh and you do?"

"…" I fell silent again. This wasn't Kagamine, as much as I could try to believe it, she's not Kagamine. I'm positive that she's not that cold. That means she's being controlled…only one person can control humans like that and that's…

Gumi.

How could I be so stupid! I ran farther down the hallway and into the council room. There she was with Meiko, laughing like idiots.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out! It'll be amazing Mei-Mei!"

"You see? I told you that messing with humans is a fun hobby!"

"Then I should hang out with you more! Hehehe!"

"I see you two are having fun." The maids' heads twisted to me with a scared face. I put my hands on my hips.

"Gumi, I see you've used your powers on Kagamine. What exactly did you do?"

"I j-just unlock a d-desire of h-hers." Gumi curled up into a ball and hid her face from me.

"Uh-huh. And do you realize that unlocking this desire of hers has had an effect on her personality."

"A side effect is that the target releases all feelings. So if she hates someone, she will show it. Plus she gets a little bit smarter." I nodded and walked closer to her.

"What needs to be done to get the real Kagamine back?"

"Well, according to her true desire, Len has to-"

Miku's P.O.V

"Kaito?" I snuck into his room. I'm not supposed too, but this is for Rin-Rin's sake (New nickname! You like it or should I stick with Rinny?) "Kaito are you in here?" I slowly crept in without turning on the light; I'm like a spy on one of those movies!

"Nmnshin…Lady Miku?" I heard a muffled voice and some creaking from a bed.

"Something's wrong with Rin."

"WHAT!?!" I turned on the light to see Kaito shoot up from the bed and tried to run out of the room. I grabbed his scarf-which I'm very surprised he sleeps in- and pulled him back to me.

"Don't bother her! She's asleep right now! At least that's what Len told me."

"What is wrong with Miss Rin?"

"Apparently something about her personality changed a lot. Whenever she talked it was in a different kind of tone, Len couldn't tell what it was. She was even eating her oranges differently."

"Oh that, that's all I need."

"You know what's wrong?"

"Trust me; Kaito's been around the ladies for a while." He winked while his thumb pointed to himself.

"What is it? What is it?" I bounced up and down excitedly.

"Miss Rin is experiencing heat." I cocked my head to the side, I don't get it. I raised an eyebrow out of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Miss Rin is experiencing lust."

"What's lust?" Kaito stared at me blankly and suddenly thumped my head. It hurt badly!

"OUCH! WHAT THE FURKIN' HURK KAITO?!" He shushed me quickly.

"Miss Rin wants Master Len to…what's a way to put it…she wants to mate with Master Len."

"What? I don't get i- OH MY GOD!!!" I covered my mouth with my hands. I couldn't believe it.

"Little Len-Len has to lose his innocence?" I had to confirm this. Kaito nodded his head, my jaw dropped to the ground. I turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind me. Len has to hear about this. I showed up in front of Len's door, ready to turn the knob.

"I see you're trying to sneak in." I took a look in the direction the voice came from.

"N-neru?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Let's see, you could've been Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Len, or even Ri-"

"Do not say her name."

"Okay." There was an awkward silence between sisters. Being honest here, this sort of thing never really happened. Neru had a mean look on her face. I had no choice but to return that face to her.

"Why do you accept Kagamine so easily?"

"Well, we've been living in the same house for a week or two, so I'd have to accept her."

"But she took Len away from not only me, but you too."

…

Maybe I'm just slow today but I didn't get that either. She said it like she thinks that I'm in love with Len. Last time I thought things through, the 'battle' for Len's heart was between Rin and Neru. I was not included in this except for cheering for Rin.

"Haha! You said that like you thought that I'm in love with Len too."

"You are aren't you?" EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! That is sick! I started to spit and my tongue hung out.

"THAT'S SICK!! I was just coming in here to tell Len how to get Rin back!"

"Humph. You too?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's get this over with alright. I don't like the thought of my little brother losing his innocence."

"It probably hits you a lot harder than it hits me." I turned the knob and both of us entered the room. Our little brother was asleep on the little couch in front of the TV, and Rin was asleep in the bed. Neru got straight to the point and went to shake Len awake. Luckily there were some candles lit.

"Hm?" Len opened one eye and looked around. He noticed I was here because he looked at me for a little bit. Then her saw Neru and jumped up.

"Len, we know how to get Rin back!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me.

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah, in order to get Kagamine back…you have to…" Neru stopped; she then stepped back and pushed me forward.

"You tell him." I gulped. I was hoping Neru would do it, I don't wanna say it. But if I must…

"L-Len…y-you have to…l-lose your i-innocence."

"My innocence?"

"Yes. Your innocence. As in, um…"

"As in?"

"I need to go." Neru said walking out of the room.

"Miku? Why did Neru go out like that?"

"It's because of what you have to do."

"Which is?"

"Shush! I'm trying to find a way to put it."

It was silent after that, for at least five minutes. I became irritated from thinking so hard. I wanted to put it in a way that didn't sound so vulgar. But Len was irritating me even more with his stare.

"Miku, will you hurry up? I'd like to go to sleep!"

Some more time went by…

Time.

Went.

By.

"MIKU! SOME TIME THIS CENTUR-"

"SCREW HER! BUTTER HER MUFFIN! BUMP UGLIES! KNOCK BOOTS! POP HER CHERRY FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, shaking my aggravating little brother franticly. I wanted to not be so vulgar about it. I'm surprised Rin-Rin didn't wake up, or even turn in her bed.

…

…

…

GREAT ANOTHER FREAKIN' AWKWARD SILENCE!!

**_That's the end of this chapter. Being honest I laughed a lot while writing this last part. Though I'll probably never have Miku say that ever again. Rin doesn't seem so seductive in this chapter does she? Oh yeah! Review and tell me if you think Miku should keep calling Rin and Len Rin-Rin and Len-Len._**

**_Next Chapter: A Seductive Rin? Part 3_**

**_Rin: I heard that this might be the last part. and maybe, Mori isn't positive on it. But I think my parents might come into play in a few chapters._**

**_Len: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?_**


	10. A Seductive Rin? Part 3

**_Hi! Sorry it took so long! I hope you'll like this chapter!_**

Golden Alice: Chapter 10

A Seductive Rin? Part 3

Len Hatsune was almost your average prince. When he was younger, every day he had to take lessons from some random person that his dad hired in order to make sure that Len would become an honorable prince, he ate fancy food (Which he didn't care much about. He just wanted food), and along with his older sisters, he could one day become the true heir of the throne. However, things went kinda haywire when his oldest sister, Neru, confessed to him. Len had then tried to stay as distant as possible from his oldest sister and started to hang out more with his middle sister, Miku.

Time had passed and the announcement of the finding of the Golden Alice came around. Len saw this as the perfect opportunity to get away from it all, along with Miku. The pair took bodyguard classes and trained everyday so they could protect such a highly-respected person-even more highly respected than themselves might I add. The day finally came and they were chosen as the Golden Alice's personal bodyguards. They were sent immediately to the human world with the name and information on Rin Kagamine, a 14-year-old who was living on her own, not because her parents were dead, but because her parents knew she could take good care of herself. Rin had no idea of alices at all, let alone knowing that she was a half-breed.

It was a long trip, a week to be exact, when the two teenagers arrived into this world that they've never seen before. Len and Miku decided to split up in order to find Rin Kagamine. Len wandered around the city until he walked passed a mailbox with "KAGAMINE" in bright yellow letters that were probably magnets. He had then heard a monster's voice roar loudly, accompanied with human shouts and screams. He turned to see a giant red monster chasing after a young girl who matched the description. The girl ran down an alley and the monster had followed her in. Len acted quickly and ran out of sight from the panicking humans. He jumped on the top of a building close to the alley, and then took a look as the beast was ready to devour the girl. Len dropped down, grabbed the girl, and jumped to another building in great speed. The girl, who had her eyes shut tightly for a minute or two, opened her eyes slowly. The two of them had a short conversation-which confirmed that the girl was Rin- before Len put her into a deep sleep. We all know what happened from then on.

Now, Rin is under a spell that apparently unlocked a deep desire of hers, a desire that Rin might not have known about herself.

Len's P.O.V

Miku's funny. No, she's hilarious! Sure what she just said was kinda awkward to hear from her but still its funny! I started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"What you just said to me!"

"BUT I'M SERIOUS!!" I instantly stopped laughing and stared into my sister's eyes.

Miku and I didn't say a word. Is it just me or has there been a lot of awkward silences lately?

"I'm sorry; did you say you were serious?" I broke the silence. Miku shook her head harshly, and then she gave me a look that pierced into my soul. Miku really scares me sometimes.

"Don't make me say it again Len-Len!"

"I need you to confirm what you just said."

"Len-Len. I don't want to say it again."

"Please? I don't think I caught it right."

"Don't start this with me…"

Maybe I did hear what I thought I heard, saying that she was serious about me having to do…that, to Rin.

"So you're telling me that I have to… do her." Miku nodded her head. My jaw dropped, it's not every day your sister comes into your room and tells you that you have to…mate…with the person you just so happen to be in love with. Normally, guys would be all over this. I however, am terrified to do this because of what would probably happen when Rin realizes what happened.

She'd kill me.

She would brutally murder me.

My life would end before I would have even realized it.

My body would never be found.

Or maybe she won't kill me…maybe she might be-yeah she's going to be pissed. Miku removed her hands from my shoulders and shook her head.

"Len Hatsune, if you don't get up and get in that bed right now I swear on my long hair I'm going to hurt you!"

"Miku, that is so wrong."

"I'm going to leave now. And if I don't hear her at all…she better be hiding her face in a pillow."

"MIKU!"

"What? It was going to happen at some point anyway. So…have fun."

…

Is this seriously happening to me? But I have to do this. So Len, take a deep breath and prepare for an event you'll never forget. I slowly crept to the bed and climbed in. Rin mumbled something that I couldn't understand in her sleep. Soon I was above her, my hands and legs to each of her sides. I felt my face heat up in this one moment. I was going to do this; I had free Rin from this spell. Rin turned to her side and her hand was over mine. Holy crap she's burning up! Like you could fry some eggs…ON HER HAND! Don't get off topic Len! You have to focus.

"H-Huh? Len?" I heard the soft voice below me. I took a look down to see Rin's gentle eyes. "How ya doin' buddy?" She smiled and turned on her back.

"R-Rin. I want to tell you t-that I-"

"Len, can it wait till later? I'm not feeling well."

"Y-you're not?"

"No. I've been feelin' good since that Gumi chick came to see me."

"Gumi?"

"Yeah…I think that bitch gave me a fever." She put her hand on her head and sighed.

"So…you don't want me to screw you?" She gave me a look that showed horror in her face while blushing madly.

"HELL NO! Well…not yet at least." She chuckled, "Who the hell gave you that idea?"

"Miku did, but she probably got it from Kaito."

"Uh-huh." She stared at me with her 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"Why would I want to do that? Come on it's me Len!"

"Good point…and that's why I love you." She smiled again and my heart started to pound. I have to learn to get used to that soon.

"What are we going to do about Miku and Kaito?"

"Hmm…got any markers?" I raised an eyebrow, why would she want markers?

"Yeah but they're in my old room, why do you want-?"

"What colors do you have?"

"Last time I had red, blue, green, and yellow. Again, why do you need markers?" Rin smiled devilishly and laughed her evil laugh. I was slightly unnerved by such a laugh. Rin could really play a bad guy…girl... if she really put her heart into it.

"Len, get off and get the markers. It's go time."

"Don't you have a fever?"

"So? I feel fine right now. Even so, I'm not going to let a dumb fever get in the way of my revenge."

"…I love you…" I whispered quiet enough for her not to hear. I got up from the bed and left the room.

Rin's P.O.V

It took a few minutes but Len returned with the markers. I laughed again; this was going to be fun. Len was slightly hesitant in handing over the markers, so I had to snatch them from him.

"Alright…which colors would stick out the most? We can't use yellow…as great as a color as it is you can barely see it."

"We could use red and blue." Len, you've finally loosened up a bit about my plan, because that is-

"Perfect." I picked up the red and blue markers and passed the red one to Len. He stared at the marker, then at me, then back at the marker.

"Go to Kaito's room and scribble on his face. Get creative though." I told him. He nodded, still staring at the marker. I walked out of the room with the blue marker, and started to think on what I was going to write on Miku. In my train of thought I walk past a bright green door. I stopped and walked backwards until I was back the door and facepalmed myself. How could I have possibly missed that? I sighed and opened the door and turned the light on. I froze still; Miku's room was all leeks. The wallpaper, the carpet, the furniture, her pillows too! She really needs therapy if she's that obsessed with leeks. The leek-obsessed freak was all over her bed. Like all over. Her legs were off on both sides of the bed along with her arms and her face was covered with one of her leeky pillows. I took a glance at my blue marker. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!

Narrator's P.O.V

The next morning was interesting. Whenever Miku or Kaito walked by someone, the person started to laugh so hard that they couldn't breathe. Neither Miku nor Kaito understood what was so funny. Rin and Len spent some of the day watching them, holding back their laughter as much as possible…which wasn't very much. Finally, Miku had the bright idea to ask Len what the big deal was. When they entered the kitchen and saw Rin and Len snacking on their favorite fruits.

"Len? Why is everyone laughing at Kaito and me?" Miku asked.

All Len did was hold up a mirror that was hidden on his lap. Miku saw that she had "Bitches don't know about my additional pylons" written in blue on her forehead and both of her cheeks had "PINGAS" written in blue too. Kaito saw lots of red dots colored all over his face and "DUMBASS" was written on his head, also in red. The victims of the prank instantly freaked out and ran straight to the bathrooms to wash of the marker, leaving the pranksters by themselves.

"Mission Accomplished!" Rin announced giving Len a high five.

"That was fun actually." Len answered, "I didn't think I'd like doing that but I did!"

"I didn't expect you to write dumbass in all capital letters on Kaito's forehead. That was funny!"

"You think so?"

"You bet I do! But being the mastermind behind that whole thing, I have to say that I'm a bad girl."

"You are. But at the same time, you're a very good girl…when you want to be. That's why I love you."

Rin shot up and looked at Len with her eyes wide open and her cheeks slightly red.

"R-Really? Th-This isn't a prank is it? Don't lie to me!" She looked down, blushing even more.

"No, Rin this is not a prank." Len nodded as he grabbed a banana peel, he was going to throw away the peel but he saw Rin with her eyes closed and leaning closer to him. Len started to lean in closer as well, and they were soon close to their first kiss as lovers. They got closer and closer...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

Rin and Len quickly separated and turned to the direction of the voice. They saw an angry blonde man, who had a slight moustache and green eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie with dress pants and shoes. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot.

"D-DAD?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

**_Mori: That's the end of this chapter. I'm really worried that this chapter isn't any good! _**

**_Rin: Believe her...she like trembling right now, a lot._**

**_Len: Mori, you really need to just relax. It's just a chapter._**

**_Mori: I know! I'm still worried...can I get some Kagamine love?_**

**_Rin and Len: Sigh... Fine...*Hugs Mori*_**

**_Mori: I feel a bit better now._**

**_Rin: Be sure to review!_**

**_Len: And please...don't be harsh._**


	11. Meet the Kagamines

Golden Alice: Chapter 11

Meet the Kagamines

The man who was called Rin's dad huffed with his arms folded, tapping his foot to an unknown beat. Rin shuddered and slowly began to get up. She whispered to Len, "Oh boy, we should hurry up and get out of here before he explodes." Len nodded his head a little bit and he too was ready to dash out the room ASAP. But, before they could even take a step out of the door they heard a voice call out.

"What's going on in here dear?" Rin yelped at the voice for she knew who it was. A woman with long pink hair and blue eyes entered the room. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped red dress that dropped down to above her ankles and had a slit up to her right thigh with black high heels. Len's eyes widened at the sight of the woman.

"Oh…my…god. Mom…why must you always be hot?" Rin stuttered. She was amazed by how the woman looked.

"M-M-MISS L-LUKA?!?!" All heads looked at Len, who had a surprised look on his face.

"L-Len? Oh my goodness it's been quite a while hasn't it?" Luka responded, "You've grown so much!" Rin's dad raised an eyebrow.

"This is little Len? Hard to believe…haven't seen you since you were a little boy!"

Rin started to randomly look all over the place. Extremely confused about how her parents KNEW Len.

Rin's P.O.V

What the hell it this?!? My parents know Len?! My PARENTS knew my boyfriend before I even met him! Hehe…that's awesome…calling Len my boyfriend…

…

AW COME ON! YOU GIRLS OUT THERE WISH YOU COULD CALL LEN YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!

Anyway, how do Mom and Len know each other? DAMN THESE PEOPLE AND CONSTANTLY MAKING ME THINK QUESTIONS!

"M-Mom? How do you know Len?" I asked, what else was there to do? She looked at me and gently smiled,

"I used to be his caretaker."

"Like…his babysitter?"

"Hehe, yes. I was one of the royal maids in this castle."

"Castle? I thought it was a humongous mansion."

"Goodness Rin! Are you not aware that Len is the prince of alices?"

…what? So, Len and Miku are royalty?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I take a look at Len and he gave a goofy smile.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with royalty!"

"…touché."

I turn to my parents and eyed them,

"Soo…Mom, you're an alice?"

Mom bent over to make eye level with me and bonked me on the head.

"Didn't I just tell you that I was a royal maid in this castle?"

"Oh…hehe, my bad!"

My dad shook his head and mumbled something about me. I think he called me stupid.

Is that even legal?

Is he allowed to call me stupid?

THIS ISN'T RIGHT AND I DEMAND RETRIBUTION!!

Oops…I slammed my hand on the table while I was thinking…everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy.

Hypocrites.

"Are you an alice too Dad?" I asked, shooting a mean glare at my dad. He shook his head and just nonchalantly replied,

"No. You're a half breed."

I nodded and turned to Len until something hit me and I turned back to my parents.

"Why are you two dressed up?"

"You didn't hear about the banquet Miss Rin?" Kaito called from behind us,

"No Kaito, I never heard about this banquet. I wasn't expecting it either obviously, since I'm still in my pajamas!!!"

Kaito chuckled and I frown at him. It's not funny, I'm supposed to be going to a formal banquet and I have nothing to wear but my stupid pajamas!

"Miku and I chose some clothes for you and Master Len last night. So do not worry Miss Rin." Kaito glanced away from me and looked at my parents,

"Luka, Kazuki, it has been quite a while. Have you heard about your daughter? She's involved with Master Len believe it or not."

"Is that so?"

"Explains why I saw what I saw." I grabbed Len's arm and rested my head on his shoulder. Sheesh…I'm getting sleepy. I yawned, which caused Len to yawn, which caused Mom to yawn, which caused Dad to yawn, then Kaito yawned and I nearly yawned again before I covered my mouth.

"Say Kaito? When is this banquet again?"

Kaito looks at the clock and taps his foot. He then clears his throat (and I cringe) and tells me,

"In about…hmm…5 hours."

"Okay then! Rin's takin' a nap! Wake me up in about…2 hours and we'll be straight." I walk out of the room and I could've sworn I heard Dad mumble something insulting about me again.

…I'm going to murder Dad in the middle of the night…

…was it wrong of me to think that?

_**Mori: Chapter 11: COMPLETE!**_

**_Rin: FINALLY!_**

**_Len: Sheesh what took you so long Mori-chan?_**

**_Mori: I was working on my other story. Also, I've been meaning to ask you two something..._**

**_Rin and Len: What is it?_**

**_Mori: Are you willing to give our reviewers some Kagamine Love?_**

**_Rin and Len: NO!!_**

**_Mori: Okay...do you think they'll settle for Kisekine Love?_**

**_Rin: Nope. Not at all._**

**_Len: Rin, that wasn't very nice._**

**_Rin: Would you rather I lie?_**

**_Mori: *Ignoring Rin* Review please! Also read VOCALOID UNIT 14: Mori Kisekine and review that too!_**


	12. Superior Truth

Golden Alice Chapter 12: Superior Truth

Rin's P.O.V

I'm cold…normally it's warm in our room. I rose from my bed and look around.

Everything's black and white? Why?

I got up from my bed and walk out of the room. Everything's still black and white. I keep walking and walking until I bump into something. I look to see Neru staring at me. She was shining silver! I open my mouth then close it again. I'm already confused, no need to confuse myself even more. So I just waved and walked past her. I wandered into the kitchen where I see Kaito, Mom, Dad (grr…), and Len who were talking to each other. All of them are silver too!

"Rinny-Rin*? Where are you?" I heard a familiar voice,

"Miku? What are you…?" I paused, Miku wasn't silver at all.

She was shining gold. Pure gold.

I took a quick look at my hand. I was shining gold yes. But it was a pale gold.

Why was Miku shining gold, but I was shining a pale gold? I looked back at Miku and then back at my hand. I ran all the way to the kitchen again,

"KAITO!"

…he didn't respond.

"HEY! BAKAITO!" I shouted again, but he still didn't respond.

"It seems you're having a hard time." An unfamiliar voice called out to me. I turned and saw a girl who was in actual color; she had white medium length hair with dark gray eyes and pale skin, she was wearing what looked like a light gray sundress.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Yume."

"Do…you know why everything's black and white?"

"Yes. You are in my universe. Everything is this way."

"How did I get here anyway?"

"I invited you here while you were asleep."

"So I'm still asleep? And why is everyone silver except Miku and I?"

"Yes you are still asleep. Also, this world reveals truth as you may put it."

"The truth?"

"That's correct."

"What kind of truth can there possibly…?" I paused and I fell to the floor.

It all made sense. EVERYTHING made sense. I looked back at Yume.

"What is wrong, Golden Alice?"

"Don't call me that…please…"

"Ah, so you've realized."

"What am I then? Why was I crowned something I'm not?! Miku should have been honored not me."

"I honestly don't know, Pseudo…"

"Pseudo?"

"You are the Pseudo Golden Alice. Only you and I know this. This isn't something that the average alice knows about. I also know that the superior being the alices praise so much…isn't one to trust at all. It's going to strike during the banquet. Neither you or Miku are safe."

"What? But…Miku is the golden alice not me! I'm only a fake!"

"Exactly."

"I don't understand!"

Yume smiled at me, "You'll understand in due time."

I suddenly rose from my bed again. I looked quickly around and everything was in color.

…

I have to tell Len!

I dashed out of the room and ran down the hallway,

"LEN! LEEEN!" I cried out, and once again I had bumped into something. I looked up and saw blue and purple. I felt some shaking before I backed up. The blue and purple turned and I see deep blue eyes staring at me. The blue and purple I saw was long hair belonging to a girl.

"I-I'm sorry! I was looking for-"

"Master Len? U-um…I'm looking f-for K-Kaito have you seen him?"

"We can look for them together. That is if you'd like."

The girl nodded and she walked closer to me.

"Um…my name is Rin Kagamine. And you?"

"Mori…Mori Kisekine."

I looked in her eyes and it made me think, I haven't been myself since I woke up from my dream. But how can I help it. I just found out that not only am I a fake but the so called superior being, which I'm guessing is stronger than any alice in existence is going to attack during the banquet that's in less than 5 hours. Anyone wouldn't be themselves!

"U-um…Rin? Can I ask you a question?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Is that them over there?" She pointed over to Len and Kaito talking to each other. I nodded my head and started to run toward them.

"LEN! LEN!!" I tackled him onto his back and made direct eye contact.

"R-Rin! What are you doing? Weren't you asleep? Not even 30 minutes passed!"

I slept for not even 30 minutes…what the crap?

"Never mind that! I have something extremely important to tell you!!"

"Well, seeing as you asked for a two hour nap and didn't even sleep for a half an hour, this must be very important."

"You see, I was in a different universe and there was a girl named Yume…"

"Yume? She's the head of the military. She doesn't show her face to many. What else happened?"

"And in that universe everything was black and white and everyone was silver except for Miku and me."

"Why were you and Miku not silver?"

"That's because I-"

"Rinny-Rin!!"

Seriously?! Out of all the times you could have called me it had to be now! WHAT THE FRICK MIKU!?! I sighed to myself as she grabbed my arm.

"Come on! We need to get you ready for the banquet! Let's go!"

"B-BUT MIKU!! I-I-"

"Can I help?" Mori chimed in, Miku smiled and she nodded,

"Sure!" and with that I was dragged away from Len and Kaito by Miku and Mori.

I. WANT. TO. SCREAM. SO. LOUD. RIGHT NOW!

I sent a 'help me' look toward Len and it looked like he noticed. He kept looking at me when Kaito started to take him away to get him ready for the banquet too.

"Don't worry Rin!" Miku started, "Kaito and I found a beautiful dress for you! You'll look so cute!"

"Whatever lets me see Len sooner…"

"Aww! You love Len that much? So cute!"

"…I do…but that's not the point! It's important!"

"Oh! I think I know! I think it would be something like…" Mori threw in before she cleared her throat, (I struggled to break out of their grasp to hurt that girl I hate that sound so much!)

"Oh, Len! How I love you so much!"

I huffed, that was sooo out of character for me. But then Miku added,

"No no no! It would be more like. 'Len…I need to be honest with you. I'm in love with you.' Or something related to that. That's what it would be like."

I huffed again, so I decided that I would tell them what actually happened,

"Okay girls. I'll tell you what happened…" The girls gasped and from there were all ears, "It was not long after Len, Miku, and I had arrived in the separate world. We had just met Kaito and I had accused him of being a pedophile-my bad- anyway, Len had pretended that he and I were actually dating. Kaito gave Len and I our own room due to his perverted thoughts. Then, he took Miku to go get some clothes for me. When they closed the door, I told Len straightforward that I wished he didn't play around like that because I actually wanted to be more to him…"

"Aww…Rin you're so cute!" Mori said, I had a slight blush on my face a bit before continuing,

"After that I was so embarrassed that I ran out of the room. I was crying-though I denied it at the time- when Meiko and Gumi found me. During that time they attempted to put a spell on me…but all it did was made me sick! But somehow, some people I know were being major PERVERTS and thinking that Len had to DO me in order to cure me!"

"Haha! That had to suck really badly." Miku the idiot added. She must not have realized I was talking about her.

"So when Len was over my bed later that night I had to tell him that I was only sick and was not ready for such a thing. So he told me he heard it from Miku who heard it from Kaito and I was PISSED! So I told Len to get some markers and we drew on their faces in the middle of the night."

"HEY! That was you?!" Miku shouted, we had made it to the dressing room and Mori closed the door.

"The next morning, we watched the Kaito and Miku freak out and we were oh so amused. I told him that I was a bad girl. But then Len told me… 'You are. But at the same time, you're a very good girl…when you want to be. That's why I love you.' My heart skipped a beat."

"Uwah~! That was so romantic!" Mori was smiling and stars were in her eyes.

"Wait a minute…so you and Len are actually going out? And nothing happened between you two?"

Mori stopped to stare at Miku while I facepalmed myself.

**_Mori: OWNED!_**

**_Rin: Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever..._**

**_Len: That was out of nowhere._**

**_Mori and Rin: It really wasn't._**

**_Len: What? Yes it was!_**

**_Mori: Here, Rin and I will give you the clues I gave that if you actually thought about it showed that Rin WASN'T the Golden Alice:_**

**_Rin: 1) Do you remember when Neru and I first fought? I was punching and kicking her but it only had a SLIGHT effect. If I was the Golden Alice then it would've had a much greater effect on her._**

**_Mori: 2) Do you remember when Rin, Len, and Miku first arrived in the separated world and after Rin told Len how she felt and ran off? When Gumi attempted to cast a spell on her how QUICKLY Rin fell into it..._**

**_Rin: BUT I WAS ALLERGIC!_**

_**Len: Allergic...?**_

**_Rin: Yeah! It was supposed to unlock my true desire but it made me sick. I was allergic to Gumi's magic!_**

**_Len: yeah, sure...whatever. Please continue Mori._**

**_Mori: Well the last thing is..._**

**_Mori and Rin: Didn't you notice that Miku knew nothing about almost all of the situations?_**

**_Len: What does that have to do with anything?_**

**_Mori: Well, it was to make you go 'WHAT!?!' when I revealed the truth!_**

**_Thank you for reading and make sure you review!_**


	13. Yin and Yang

Golden Alice Chapter 13: Yin and Yang

Rin's P.O.V

Oh, I want to punch someone in their fricken' face. Why am I wearing a dress? A fricken' dress! Ooh I wanna punch Miku and Kaito in their faces so badly right now. Stupid frilly, short dress,

I wanna burn you!

…

On second thought I take that back… I look good in this dress! I mean once I took a look of myself in the mirror.

"You like it Rinny-rin?" Miku asked me.

"Are you kiddin' I love it! I'm not one for dresses either so that means something!" I twirled around in the dress.

"Rin, you really are cute! Honestly! How do you do it?" Mori exclaimed, I blushed and looked away,

"I'm not all that cute. Actually I'm not cute at all! I just need to hurry up…"

"For what?" Mori asked me,

"Well for one thing, I gotta tell Len something, something EXTREMELY important."

Mori nodded and whispered something I couldn't understand, then looked toward Miku,

"Miku? Can…you leave for a bit? I need to talk to Rin."

Eh? Why does Mori need to talk to me? I look at Miku, then back at Mori, then back at Miku.

"Sure! I gotta get ready anyways! See ya later Rinny-Rin!" Miku had then walked out, closing the door behind her.

…Where did she get that nickname anyway?

"You know don't you?"

I shot up in surprise, and then looked down to my feet.

"M-mori?" I stuttered, "W-what are you t-talking about?"

"Sigh; don't play dumb with me Rin. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"H-how did you know? I mean…Yume said that-"

"Rin…don't trust her. Not even a little bit." She made eye contact with me; her eyes were an icy blue.

My hands went over my heart and clutched the fabric of the dress.

"Mori, how did you know about this? How did Yume know about this? I-I don't understand…"

There was a long silence between us, complete eye contact between us,

"I guess, I should tell you huh?" Mori stood up, "But first…good night."

"Good night? What are you talk-?"

I suddenly fell over and everything went black…

Miku's P.O.V

Hmm…I wonder what Mori wanted to talk to Rinny-Rin about. Meh, it's not my problem. I stopped and stared at the door in front of me.

Why? It's probably because I heard humming coming from the room.

I reached for the knob on the door and twisted it, opening it slowly. The humming became clearer to my ears. And as I looked beyond the door to see a girl I haven't seen in forever…

Yume…

She was humming to herself with her eyes closed and her legs crossed, her top leg bouncing to a beat. I slightly jumped when she opened her eye at me, and then closed it back.

"Hey Miku, I've been waiting for you." She smirked,

"Y-Yume! W-what are you doing?"

"Ah, Miku, I just wanted to…chat with you for just a little bit."

"Can it wait? I need to get ready for the banquet tonight."

"No it can't wait, but I promise it won't take long though." Yume stood up and looked at me. I suddenly felt uneasy,

"Um…maybe I should um…get ready somewhere else." I slowly back up, until I felt Yume grab my arm. I gasped while Yume whispered something I couldn't even hear. I felt lightheaded…my eyes grew heavy and the last thing I saw before my eyes closed was Yume's smirk.

Len's P.O.V

"Hey Kaito, I'm worried."

"About Miss Rin, am I correct?"

I nodded; Rin obviously had something to tell me, and remembering her face after she tackled me it had to be extremely important. I was deep in thought when Kaito randomly patted my shoulder.

"I'm sure whatever it is, you can discuss it during the banquet. Now…let's get you ready shall we?" Kaito tried to comfort me, but it didn't work at all.

"But, Kaito! Rin looked worried! How am I supposed to wait until a public event for her to tell me something like that?"

Kaito sighed, "You can't see her now. She's probably in her underwear getting ready at the moment."

"K-KAITO!" I blushed madly, just the thought of Rin in her probably-orange-underwear trying on some dress hesitantly…

OH SUPERIOR BEING! FORGIVE ME FOR MY HORRIBLE THOUGHTS!

"Master Len, are you alright?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"Would you like some tissue?"

"Tissue?! What would I need a tissue fo-"

I stopped and put my hand up to my nose, then took a good look at it.

Blood…

I sighed to myself while Kaito snickered to himself.

"Go get a tissue…you idiot."

"Yes…" Kaito snickered, "Master Len."

Narrator's P.O.V

Rin woke up with a slight headache. When she looked up she saw she was in the same room, but… Mori was in a snow white sundress. She opened her mouth to speak, but she decided not to question anything.

Miku woke up feeling lightheaded. When she looked up she saw that everything was black and white, except for Yume who was wearing a light gray sundress. She was so shocked that she couldn't even say one word.

Rin and Miku were synchronous with their movements; they both stood up and looked around before finally speaking,

"W-where did you take me?"

Mori and Yume were also in synch as they look at their company and simply stated,

"You are in MY universe."

Rin's P.O.V

"You mean…like Yume's world?!" Mori nodded and looked down to her feet.

"I bet you're wondering why Yume and I have our own universes…am I right?"

I quickly nodded her head; I was so confused on what was going on. Mori kneeled down to my ear and whispered,

"That's because…Yume and I are both the superior being."

My eyes widened and I began to shake.

"I don't believe it. So you both are planning to-?"

"No. That's just Yume. I'm the good half while Yume is the evil half."

I stared at the girl, the girl who was HALF of the SUPERIOR BEING.

"You have to listen to me, Rin! You may not the true golden alice, but you're still in danger along with Miku! That is…if Yume hasn't gotten to her already."

"What about everyone else? What will happen to Len, Kaito, Mom, Dad, and dare-I-say-it…Neru?"

"I'm afraid if Yume gets her way… all of them will perish."

Miku's P.O.V

I was frozen still as Yume walked circles around me.

"Ah, Miku…" She said, "You don't look so good do you? Not to worry, I'll fix you up!" Yume reached her hand to my face before I slapped it away.

"Tsk Tsk, Miku…that kinda hurt." Yume rubbed her hand.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, what makes you think I'm going to do something to you?"

"You were waiting for me in my room for who knows how long, and then you knock me out and I wake up in this black and white universe that you call your own. You want something from me!"

"Yes, yes." Yume clapped, "I guess you're not such an idiot after all."

I tried to think of how to get out of this universe,

Icould always wake myself up!

Yume randomly pinned me to the ground.

"Miku, you're all mine."

What is she going to do to me? My eyes widened and before I could even protest…everything went white.

_**Mori: Heya! Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! If ya did please review! ;)**_


	14. Before the Banquet

_**Well OMG I actually updated! I hope you'll enjoy! ;)**_

Golden Alice Chapter 14: Before the Banquet

Rin's P.O.V

My eyes opened to see nothing but the ceiling. I blinked a couple of times, before I saw Mori hover above me. She was wearing a long purple dress with black frills on the bottom and some detached sleeves that were the same.

"Well…let's get going shall we?"

I nodded at her and slowly got up, holding a hand to my head in the process,

"Ugh…my head still hurts."

"…well you've handled that a whole lot better than the past Golden Alices…so good for you." Mori clapped. I gave her a glare, and then I turned and put my hand on the knob.

"Ah! Rin…before you go…"

"What is it?"

"Whatever you do…don't tell Len."

My hand froze,

"…what?"

"Don't tell Len about this."

My head twisted so far that I was surprised I didn't break my neck.

"What the HELL do you mean don't tell Len? He's the prince of this world right?"

"Of course he is it's just that-"

"SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING TO KEEP THIS FROM HIM?"

"If you would let me explain-"

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN MORI!"

"LISTEN TO ME WILL YOU?"

I swear I am about to tackle her so hard a quarterback would cower in fear! I growled and took my hand off of the knob.  
"The reason I don't want you to tell Len is because he wouldn't be able to focus, think about it Rin! Len has to keep an eye on you anyway! You're in as much danger as Miku is anyway! Miku has protection from everyone else in the kingdom…and you have only two people. And if you haven't noticed, Miku can't exactly help you! So Len is your ONLY BODYGUARD LEFT! Let's also add that Len is probably stressed out as it is being a prince and a bodyguard at the same time! Don't stress him out anymore Rin!"

She has a point… I sighed and rested my back against the door.

"What am I supposed to do Mori? I can't help but worry…"

"Just try to relax. And just enjoy the banquet as long as you can…got it?"

I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"Here…your hair got all messed up from your little episode." Mori said as she grabbed a brush and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Uh…thank you…" I turned my face away from her.

"No need…let's just go alright?" Mori grabbed my hand and opened the door, then she looked back at me and smiled, I smiled back before she dragged me out the door.

You know, it's really strange…

As Mori dragged me through the hallway, I begin to think about some things.

All of this started in one fated meet, when I met Len…

I used to think he was some creeper boy who just talked too formal

Boy did he change the way I thought about him…

Then Miku came along, she didn't really change in my eyes though…

She's still an idiot. A MAJOR idiot.

But…they're my best friends. I know it's extremely sappy to think about all of this, considering all the crap that's going to happen…but if it wasn't for Mori…

"H-hey…Mori?"

"Rin?"

"…thank you…a lot."

Mori stopped in her tracks and dragged me in front of her; she gave me a funny look.

"What are you thanking me for…?"

"Well if it wasn't for you, I would have never met Miku or Len… I mean, a while ago my life was just plain boring!"

Mori raised an eyebrow at me and smiled at me.

"Ah! Miss Rin! There you are!" Kaito ran up to us and immediately bowed.

"What are you bowing for Kaito?" Mori put her hand on her hip, "You know I don't like that."

"I-I'm very sorry. B-but Miss Rin, Master Len is waiting for you."

"Oh…where is he?" I began to look around Kaito to see Len wasn't there.

"He's in your room, go along now." He pushed by back to move forward.

Okay seriously people…stop _**forcing**_ me to move thank you very much!

I tried my best to walk down that hallway without my heart pounding through my chest.

I obviously failed at that.

'It's okay Rin, just calm down…' I took in a deep breath, 'It will be just fi-' "OOF!"

Ouuuch. I bumped into somebody. Why do I keep doing that? Geez.

"Owww. Why do I keep doing that?" I mumbled to myself, I rubbed my head a little bit before I actually opened my eyes.

Oh my god…

"Len!" Speak of the de-no…speak of the angel!

He was wearing a white dress shirt with a yellow tie and a black vest over it along with black dress pants and shoes…his hair was down too.

"Oh Rin! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you!" Len pulled me into a hug.

"Ehehe…Hi Len!" I hugged him back of course!

I'm also blushing my face off because Len looks so good with his hair down!

Now if he had some glasses…then I would probably do something. Something bad.

"W-wha-? Rin you're not making sense." Oh crap I said that out loud…

We pulled away from our hug and took another good look at each other,

"Wow. You look amazing!"

"You look very handsome."

"Handsome, Rin?"

"What?"

"I've known you for a long time and you and I both know that you don't use words like that."

"Well then, Ouji-sama, I guess you've changed me a tiny bit." I curtsied,

Len looked at me and gave me a, 'please don't call me that again' look. He then sighed and held his hand out to me. I stared at his hand before I looked back into his beautiful eyes.

"We should probably head to the ballroom."

Instead of taking his hand I turned and started to run,

"Ahaha! Catch me if you ca-WHOA!" I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground.

Len's P.O.V

Ididn'tseethatIdidn'tseethatIdidn'tseethatIdidn'tseethatIdidn'tseethat…

Rin landed on her knees with her…bum…sticking in the air and her dress was hiked up so I could see her orange underwear…

Heheh…

Rin's P.O.V

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

What the hell? Is Len laughing at me? What would he be laughing at?

And then I realized my position…

I instantly rose and pulled down my dress from the back and huffed.

"LEN!" My face turned redder than tomatoes.

"Haha…sorry."

"You better be…" I mumbled, "You know for a prince, you really don't act like one!"

Len walked in front of me and let out his hand once again,

"Well then, Oujou-sama, I guess you've changed me a tiny bit."

"Oh you're so hilarious! Very funny." I took his hand, "Let's just go already."

_**Mori: That's the end of this chapter! I know nothing really happened and I haven't updated in FOREVER AND A DAY but still I hope you enjoyed it**_

_**Rin: Ya instead of torturing the both of us with Mali you should probably write somemore ya know? Right Len?**_

_**Len: She forced me into a PANDA SUIT! *Grumbles***_

_**Mori: Well you know I love Panda Len! *Turns to readers* Thank you for reading and review! Especially if you have LKC (Len Kagamine Complex)**___


	15. CHP 15 PREVIEW! omg so sorry

_**Mori: OMG I'M SO FREAKIN' SORRY GA WAITERS! SO FREAKIN SORRY! I MEAN LIKE ON THE REAL! But I've been so...caught up...in Gendacest, and other things that I didn't write...that and I don't know how to write what happens next...so bear with me here! So. I shall give you what I got so far('tkillme) And the worst part is...I know exactly how this story is gonna end too(). Just...*SIGH***_

Golden Alice Chapter 15: **_(*Doesn't have a title yet* orz)_**

Rin's P.O.V

Oh my god…OH MY GOD.

This is BAD. THIS IS VERY VERY VERY BAD!

D-Did I say something wrong or-? W-WHAT DID I DO?

Oh gee you're probably confused right now right? Well I'll tell you what's going on at this current moment!

EVERYBODY'S GOING APESHIT! I'M GETTING FRIGGEN FORKS AND KNIVES THROWN AT ME!

I'M LUCKY LEN'S OVER ME AND GUARDING ME BECAUSE I'M QUITE POSITIVE I'D BE DEAD IF HE WASN'T.

AND WHERE IN THE HELL DID MIKU GO?

…I should probably tell you what happened before right? That's probably a good idea…It all started when Len and I stepped into the ballroom…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I had to have Len lead the way to the ballroom…considering that this castle is HUGE and I didn't know where in the hell I was going…_

_I'm pretty sure Len had the image of my underwear burned into his brain, since he kept looking at my legs and chuckling._

"_Hey Len," I spoke up, "Quit looking at my legs….you pervert. You're not getting another peek."_

_Len perked up his head and looked at me, "…Well, it wasn't exactly a 'peek' It was more like a full blown show…"_

_I growled and then I punched his arm as hard as I could, and all he did was wince slightly,_

_Gotta admit…not the response I wanted. I was kinda aiming for the shouting…you know like 'ow!', or 'ah!', or maybe even 'what the hell?' But no. all I get is a damn wince. Dammit._

"_Just go already! I don't know where I'm going! Otherwise I would've stomped off by now." _

_Len just stared at me and then pointed behind him at a ridiculously-huge door._

**_Mori: LIKE I SAID I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRYYYY! . I feel like...iunno...but Gendacest IS a lot more fun to write at the moment...at least to me it is...so...I hope you enjoyed this crappy-short preview orz_**


	16. Author's Note: Adoption

**_Mori: ...well guys...this is awkward...um...how do I put this...er..._**

**_There is a good chance that I'm gonna put this story up for adoption. _****_Because quite honestly...I just don't think I can do it anymore. so...I was wondering..._**

**_If I DID put this story up for adoption...would YOU adopt it?_**

**_Because ever since I started writing Gendacest, I just...lost that certain spark for Golden Alice._**

**_Destined's not being updated because I'm just too lazy too...I want to...but am just too lazy. Soooo..._**

**_If this is the only story you like of mine...I'm sorry. I just...can't._**

**_But! If anyone would like to know how I was planning to end it...you can always msg me. And I'll be willing to tell you._**

**_I really think I'm gonna do it..._**

**_*sigh* eek..._**

**_ANYWAY. Thanks for reading this note...this note of possible(but most likely) adoption opportunities..._**

**_-Love Mori_**


End file.
